Serenade Biru Sang Ratu
by satriabajahitam
Summary: Wahai api, jika kemudian kobarmu melahirkan satu ragu atas diriku, maka bakarlah aku hingga menjadi abu. Tak ada gunanya lagi merindu hanya satu. #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. All rights to Bleach go to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC,Typo.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pekatnya udara yang menyesaki ruangan ia berada, tentulah bukan berasal dari bumbungan asap yang berasal dari halaman istana. Ichigo tahu pasti. Asap hitam yang kian menebal itu bergerak searah tiupan angin. Bergerak menjauh menuju arah barat sana. Sedang ia berada di sini, di sisi timur balai pertemuan istana.

Gelap dan pengap yang melekat dalam setiap napas yang terambil, tak lebih dari perwujudan nyata dari banyaknya emosi yang bercampur baur dalam hatinya. Ia tengah dilema. Salahkah putusannya ini?

"Saya mohon Yang Mulia berbesar hati untuk memikirkan kembali putusan ini. Semoga Yang Mulia mau kembali mengingat masa-masa pengasingan di hutan. Empat belas tahun Yang Mulia Ratu menemani Yang Mulia di saat-saat tersulit. Masihkah Yang Mulia meragukan kesetiaan Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Pertanyaan dari Kaien, adik kandung yang menjabat sebagai letnan divisi utama, membuat pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi semakin tak menemukan ujung pangkal jawaban. Mau tak mau kotak-kotak memori masa silam yang tersimpan lama, kembali berhamburan tatkala Kaien menyinggung tahun-tahun sulit saat ia diasingkan oleh mendiang ayahnya di hutan.

Rukia Kuchiki, istri yang baru saja dinikahi, menjadi teman satu-satunya dalam menjalani hari-hari. Perempuan itu paham apa makna mengabdi sepenuhnya. Langit di mana suaminya berada, maka langit itu pulalah yang ia tuju. Hutan belantara, hewan yang buas, ia anggap kebun belakang istana yang dipenuhi hewan-hewan peliharaan. Rukia tak pernah mempermasalahkan. Baginya membesarkan hati suaminya yang telah terusir dari kerajaannya sendiri, terasa jauh lebih bermakna dibanding mengeluhkan keberadaan mereka.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia. Saya tak bermaksud lancang. Saya harap Yang Mulia tak lagi ragu mengambil putusan. Rakyat butuh kejelasan. Desa-desus yang ada harus segera diakhiri. Wibawa Yang Mulia adalah taruhannya. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, Aizen jatuh hati pada Yang Mulia Ratu, lelaki licik itu bisa saja melakukan apa pun untuk memperoleh apa yang diinginkan. Bisa saja Aizen menyamar menjadi Yang Mulia, lantas Yang Mulia Ratu percaya bahwa lelaki didepannya adalah suaminya. Bagaimana jika Yang Mulia Ratu terperdaya dan rela…"

"Cukup Paman Ichimaru." Penjelasan letnan divisi tiga, Gin Ichimaru, tak mampu Ichigo dengarkan sampai akhir. Ah, lelaki mana yang sanggup membayangkan istrinya terpedaya oleh lelaki lain?

Meski demikian ucapan Gin Ichimaru masih menjejali laju pikirnya. Bagaimana jika benar Rukia sampai tertipu? Saat di hutan saja, Aizen berhasil menipunya. Laki-laki seribu muslihat itu berhasil mengelabui istrinya dengan menyamar menjadi seorang tua renta yang kehausan. Rukia malah percaya begitu saja, hingga akhirnya ia diculik dan dibawa ke kerajaan Las Noches. Jadi salahkah ia jika ikut meragukan kesucian istrinya?

Napas yang terhirup semakin terasa pekat. Wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang Rukia perlihatkan tatkala ia memeluknya seusai berhasil membunuh Aizen, tengah terlukis jelas dalam benaknya. Wajah itu… sudah berapa lama tak lagi ia lihat?

Seingatnya ketika ayahnya menghentikan masa pengasingannya di hutan sebagai hadiah karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Aizen, wajah itu memang sudah tak lagi memancarkan rona bahagia yang sama. Lantas saat ia diberikan tahta kerajaan, dan dilantik sebagai raja pun senyuman yang diperlihatkan istrinya semakin berkurang. Selidik punya selidik, istrinya itu telah mendengar desas-desus rakyat Seireitei yang meragukan kesuciannya. Disekap Aizen berbulan-bulan di Las Noches, siapa yang bisa memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa selama Yang Mulia Ratu disekap? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau kesucian Yang Mulai Ratu masih terjaga?

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang saat ini menjadi dasar pengambilan putusannya. Ia harus menghentikan gosip murahan yang tengah menyerang istrinya. Ia harus menghilangkan keragu-raguan rakyatnya atas Ratu yang seharusnya mereka hormati. Tapi benarkah hanya itu? Benarkah upacara api suci sebagai pembuktian kesucian istrinya ini, ia selenggarakan memang hanya untuk menghapus dahaga nafsu bergunjing rakyatnya semata? Ia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari bahwa dalam hatinya ada seonggok ragu yang tengah menggelapar meminta perhatian, ia yakin bahwa bukan hanya itu tujuan upacara ini ia pilih. Ada nafsu lain yang ingin ia padamkan. Nafsu amarah yang tersulut oleh api cemburu yang kini berkobar begitu dahyat dalam hatinya. Rukia harus mengikuti upacara api suci, putusannya telah bulat! Dengan begini maka kelak tak akan ada lagi curiga yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ya, benar, dengan begini hati rakyat dan hatinya akan sama-sama tenang.

"Lanjutkan upacara!" Titahnya begitu jelas.

Beberapa prajurit yang sedari tadi menunggu titah, membungkukkan badan. Memberi hormat lantas berjalan memutar menuju halaman istana, tempat di mana upacara diadakan. Dia seharusnya berdiam di singgasana, menunggu prosesi berakhir, lalu melihat hasilnya. Namun gejolak hatinya tak mampu diredam, ia harus berada di sana, melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri apa yang terjadi. Abai pada para petinggi-petinggi istana yang masih berjajar di samping singgasana, ia berjalan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga.

"Yang Mulia!" Teriakan Kaien tiba-tiba menahan langkahnya. Ia terdiam, lantas memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dia sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi, maka digunakannya sorot matanya yang tajam sebagai tanda bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia." Sadar akan makna sorot mata tajam yang mengarah padanya, Kaien memposisikan dirinya sebagai bawahan yang menghadap atasannya.

"Sebelum upacara ini dilanjutkan, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin saya tanyakan. Namun sebelumnya mohon maaf jika pertanyaan saya ini terdengar lancang. Kali ini yang mengajukan pertanyaan bukanlah saya sebagai seorang letnan divisi utama, tapi saya sebagai seorang Kaien Kurosaki, adik kandung Yang Mulia."

Mendengar marga keluarga disebut, dia paham bahwa adiknya tengah serius. "Lanjutkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kaien?"

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Kaien mempersiapkan dirinya agar bisa berkata-kata dengan lepas. "Apa Ichigo Kurosaki masih mencintai Rukia Kuchiki?"

Deg. Kalimat tanya itu membuat dia terperanjat kaget. Tak sekali pun Kaien pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sebatas nama di hadapan para petinggi istana. Adiknya ini sedari kecil telah paham mengenai tatakrama. Ia tahu bahwa di depan petinggi istana dan di depan rakyat, kakaknya ini adalah seorang raja yang harus dimuliakan. "Pertanyaan macam apa ini, Kaien?"

Tak ada sorot ketakutan sedikit pun dari tatapan mata Kaien. Dia justru membalas lebih tajam sorot mata kakaknya yang tengah mengarah kepadanya, bukti bahwa ucapannya bukanlah pertanyaan main-main.

Mendapati keseriusan adiknya, mau tak mau dia mengalah. Selepas membuang napas penuh kekesalan, ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintai Rukia. Mengapa kau tanyakan pertanyaan semacam ini?"

Kaien menunduk, jawaban kakaknya memberi sedikit lega dalam hatinya. "Jika demikian maka seorang Ichigo Kurosaki telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Dalam mencintai, mempercayai adalah pijakan utama yang mengokohkan. Lantas jika pijakan utama itu dihancurkan, bisakah cinta yang ditopang itu tetap teguh berdiri?" Kaien kembali menunduk, kali ini sebagai tanda permohonan pamit. Sudah cukup, tak lagi ia memiliki kata-kata bujukan untuk kakaknya.

Sedang dia masih terdiam. Menatap langkah demi langkah yang diambil oleh adiknya. Cinta? Percaya? Mengapa dua kata itu tak mampu menemukan titik temu di hatinya?

**XxxX**

Panas terik yang memanggang Seireitei adalah bagian dari apa yang harus Rukia jalani siang ini. Matahari yang berada di atas kepala berpadu dengan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala, membuat butiran-butiran keringat menetes satu demi satu membasahi wajahnya. Angin yang bertiup perlahan menggoyang-goyangkan yukata putih yang tengah dikenakan. Tak ada sejuk yang dirasa, meski nyata angin yang tertiup itu ada.

Beribu-ribu pasang mata memandang, beribu-ribu bisik terdengar gemerisik, serta beribu-ribu komentar nyinyir terhirup bersamaan aroma tumpukan kayu yang mulai terbakar. Rakyat tengah menantikan.

Dia siap. Dapat ia pastikan hal itu. Tak ada pilu, apalagi ragu. Hah, ragu? Tak terlintas sedikit pun kata itu di benaknya. Jika suaminya meminta untuk menjalani prosesi api suci, maka akan ia lakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Rakyat butuh pembuktian, bukan? Dan ia siap melakukannya. Untuk apa takut? Selama suaminya percaya padanya, maka apa pun akan ia jalani.

Ah, tengoklah ke sebelah kanan! Maka akan kau dapati seorang pria berlari-lari kecil menuju halaman istana.

Seketika pipinya yang putih merona merah karena bahagia. Pria yang kini berjalan menuju ke arah pasukan pelaksana upacara itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, suaminya. Dari semalam ia telah percaya bahwa suaminya akan datang. Dan lihatlah, lelakinya benar-benar datang untuk mendampinginya.

Melawan rasa panas yang mulai merambati pipinya, ia beranikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang raja. Dan entah mengapa itu saja telah membuat teduh menghampiri hatinya.

Menatap wajah suaminya dari kejauhan seperti ini, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan masa pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali.

Dapur rumah keluarga Kuchiki menjadi saksi, saat matanya bergerak menatap seorang pengembara yang ia sangka penyelinap. Debar hatinya kala itu masih ia ingat dengan jelas. "A-anda siapa?" Tanyanya terbata-bata, tanpa ada takut sedikit pun.

"Ah, maafkan saya Nona. Saya tersesat. Seharusnya saya bertemu dengan Tuan Kuchiki di aula rumah ini. Tapi karena rumah ini terlalu besar, saya tak bisa menemukan aula tersebut."

"T-tuan Kuchiki? Tuan Byakuya Kuchiki? Ada perlu apa Tuan dengan Tuan besar?" Tak terlalu yakin apakah si penyelinap ini bisa dikategorikan orang baik atau tidak, Rukia memutuskan untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki.

Si pengembara menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. "S-saya Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang pengembara. Saya dengar Tuan Kuchiki sedang mengadakan sayembara. Siapa pun yang berhasil menarik pedang Senbonzakura, bisa menikahi putri semata wayangnya."

"Lantas Tuan akan mengikuti sayembara ini? Mengapa? Apa karena Tuan mendengar bahwa putri keluarga Kuchiki adalah putri paling cantik di seluruh Rukongai? " Nada ketus terdengar jelas dalam kalimat tanya yang terucap. Dia bosan bertemu dengan lelaki yang datang menghampiri hanya karena tertarik oleh rupa dan tahta. Lelaki ini pun ia anggap tak jauh beda.

"Bukan seperti itu Nona. Saat berjalan-jalan di hutan, saya bertemu dengan seorang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki yang tengah tersesat. Dari pelayan tersebut, saya mendengar cerita tentang putri Kuchiki. Bukan tentang kecantikan parasnya yang begitu mempesona, juga bukan tentang gelar bangsawan tertinggi yang ia miliki. Pelayan tersebut bercerita justru tentang budi pekerti yang dimiliki sang putri. Menurutnya Putri Kuchiki selalu memperlakukan pelayan layaknya manusia. Menghormati yang lebih tua serta mengasihi yang muda."

"Dan Tuan tertarik mengikuti sayembara ini cuma karena penjelasan pelayan tersebut?"

"Bukan tertarik, lebih tepatnya saya langsung jatuh cinta dengan Putri Kuchiki setelah saya mendengar cerita tersebut."

Dia tertegun mendengar penjelasan sang pengembara. Ada kejujuran yang tersirat dalam setiap kalimat yang terlisan dari bibir lelaki ini, maka ia putuskan untuk mempercayainya. "Kalau Tuan mau pergi ke aula rumah ini, berjalanlah lurus dari sini. Saat menemukan pilar pertama beloklah ke arah kanan, di sana Tuan akan menemukan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan sakura. Pada pohon sakura yang kelima, Tuan akan menemukan dua buah belokan, ambillah arah kanan. Dan di sanalah aula dapat Tuan temukan."

Wajah si pengembara berubah cerah. "Ah, terimakasih Nona."

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk karena malu. Ada yang tak lazim dalam setiap sorot mata lelaki ini. Setiap kali memandang matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan, selalu ada gemuruh yang terasa dalam dadanya. "Maaf, saya tak bisa mengantar Tuan. Ada pekerjaan lainnya yang harus saya selesaikan." Ujarnya begitu pelan.

"Tak apa Nona. Penjelasan Nona sudah cukup membantu."

Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu lantas berjalan menjauh.

"Ah.. Tuan, tunggu sebentar." Baru lima langkah yang diambil lelaki bernama Ichigo itu, tiba-tiba ia memanggilnya.

Lelaki itu pun berbalik, menunggu dirinya meneruskan perkataan.

"Senbonzakura hanya bisa ditarik oleh pria yang dipilih bumi untuk menjadi suami putri Kuchiki. Maka yang dibutuhkan dalam sayembara ini bukanlah kekuatan fisik. Lelaki yang terpilih adalah lelaki yang bisa tulus mencintai putri Kuchiki. Dan saya doakan pria itu adalah Tuan."

Senyum merekah begitu lebar di wajah sang pengembara. Dan Rukia berani bersumpah, kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman terhangat yang pernah ia lihat.

Sayembara dimulai. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dibalik kelambu penutup yang berada di belakang aula. Mengintip sedikit, lalu melirik ke keramaian yang berkumpul. Dua bola matanya yang berwarna keunguan, bergerak lincah menyusuri, ada satu yang dicari.

Nah, itu dia! Akhirnya dia menemukan juga lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tengah mencengkram dengan gagahnya ujung pedang Senbonzakura itu adalah sosok yang dicari. Degup jantungnya berdebar-debar, menanti dengan tak sabar.

Selanjutnya ia tak terlalu yakin apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya melihat cahaya berwarna kemerahan terpancar dari ujung bawah Senbonzakura. Terjadi guncangan kecil yang menggoyangkan rumahnya, menghasilkan beberapa retakan di lantai aula. Bumi terbelah! Pedang turun temurun keluarga Kuchiki itu terlepas perlahan dari himpitan lantai yang selama ini menahan. Senbonzakura memberontak, mencoba lepas dari genggaman. Si pengembara tak menyerah begitu saja, ia berusaha menahan. Sayang tarikan Senbonzakura teramat kuat.

Lepaslah Senbonzakura dari genggaman. Pedang itu lalu terbang meliuk-liuk di udara. Ia lalu berbalik, melesat menuju ke arah lelaki yang telah mengusik tidur panjangnya, pada si pengembara bermarga Kurosaki. Blas! Ujung pedang yang tajam menunjuk tepat wajah sang pengembara. Seakan mengajaknya untuk berduel.

Tak merasa gentar, pengembara itu tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Sorot matanya yang tajam, malah balik menantang. Prang! Senbonzakura terjatuh. Mengaku kalah meski hanya dilawan dengan sebuah tatapan.

Lelaki itu lantas berjalan penuh wibawa. Tangannya lalu terulur, tepat di atas Senbonzakura yang telah mengaku kalah. Seperti telah terbiasa melakukannya, ia lantas membangunkan pedang sakti itu hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan. Senbonzakura tergenggam! Penerus keluarga Kuchiki telah ditemukan!

Ingatan miliknya lantas terus bergulir, membawa dirinya pada kegugupan yang melanda di kala malam pengantin terjelang. Rukia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah terkejut yang Ichigo perlihatkan, tatkala penutup yang menutupi wajahnya saat upacara pernikahan dibuka.

"Setelah bertemu dengan saya, apa Tuan berubah menyesal karena telah berhasil memenangkan sayembara?"

Raut muka yang Ichigo perlihatkan masih tak berubah. Masih terlihat adanya kekagetan yang begitu besar, hingga membuat lidahnya terdiam, dan tak bisa menemukan kata. "Saya tak menyangka kalau Nona adalah putri Kuchiki." Akhirnya ia paksa satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Nona tahu, saat tadi bertemu dengan Nona saya merasa kagum dengan kemampuan berbahasa Nona yang begitu tertata rapi. Dan karena hal itulah saya semakin jatuh cinta pada Rukia Kuchiki."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemampuan berbahasa seorang pelayan, menunjukkan bagaimana atasannya memperlakukan dirinya. Tata bahasa yang tersusun begitu rapi, menandakan bahwa dia terpelajar. Dan artinya, atasannya telah memberikan pendidikan yang layak untuknya. Dan setahu saya tak banyak bangsawan yang memperlakukan pelayan sebaik itu. Maka dalam hati, cinta saya terhadap Rukia Kuchiki semakin menjadi. Dia memiliki pesona dalam setiap tingkah lakunya yang memuliakan sesama manusia."

Dan Rukia tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin menebal di pipi. " Mulai saat ini panggil saja saya Rukia, Tuan."

"Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, mulai sekarang panggillah aku Ichigo."

Ichigo…

Satu nama itu kemudian menjadi nama yang terpatri begitu kuat dalam hatinya. Setiap satu hari yang terjalani, selalu melahirkan satu cinta yang baru untuknya. Cinta yang kemudian membuatnya rela menjalani masa pengasingan di hutan bertahun-tahun. Cinta yang kemudian membuatnya rela berdiri di panas terik mentari untuk sebuah prosesi.

Rukia melepas pandang kembali ke arah suaminya. Ia sunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis untuknya, berharap akan ada satu senyuman lain sebagai balasan. Ia butuh kekuatan untuk menjalani semua upacara melelahkan ini. Dan satu-satunya kekuatan yang ia butuhkan saat ini, hanyalah bisa diberikan oleh suaminya.

Peluh mengucur beberapa tetes. Namun apa yang ia tunggu tak segera terlihat. Suaminya itu malah membuang wajah, memberikan sinyal dingin yang membuatnya menggigil ketakutan di tengah mentari terik. _Suamiku, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau mulai meragukanku seperti rakyat-rakyatmu?_

Senyum memudar, wajah tertunduk. Tak ada lagi semangat, semuanya menguap dikala ada ragu yang menguar.

_Wahai api, jika kemudian kobarmu melahirkan satu ragu atas diriku, maka bakarlah aku hingga menjadi abu. Tak ada gunanya lagi merindu hanya satu. _

**XxxX**

Begitu seorang raja dilantik, sesungguhnya ada bagian yang tak lagi termiliki. Ranah privasi yang rapat ditutupi, seakan menjadi konsumsi rakyat yang setengah legal bisa dinikmati.

Sebagai pewaris tahta, dirinya sedari kecil telah paham akan teori tersebut. Namun tetaplah ia hanya seorang manusia yang bisa kebingungan, lantas tak paham bagaimana seharusnya bersikap.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana prosesi api suci bekerja. Kobarannya yang membara serupa hakim yang bisa menentukan bersalah atau tidaknya seseorang. Jika kobarannya semakin membesar, menghanguskan, sampai menjadikannya abu, maka semua orang sepakat, bersalah adalah status yang tepat. Sebaliknya, jika kobaran api itu tak berani sedikit pun menyentuh tubuh si tertuduh, maka bebaslah ia dari segala tuduhan.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada istrinya?

Bara yang memerah telah dipersiapkan. Guguran bunga sakura di halaman istana mulai berjatuhan. Anehnya, guguran tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya begitu tertata. Rapi berjajar membentuk sebentuk jalan. Tepat dari depan di mana Rukia menunggu, sampai tempat di mana api besar dinyalakan. Seakan berguguran sebagai ungkapan penyambutan, kelopak-kelopak tersebut rebah begitu indah.

Sayangnya pemandangan yang cukup indah itu tak membuat Ichigo tenang sedikit pun. Teringat Rukia dengan sepoles senyuman di kala mata mereka tak sengaja beradu pandang, ada gusar yang menyelusup. _Gurat senyum itu, apa maknanya, kekasihku?_

Hatinya justru terkoyak oleh senyuman yang diberikan oleh istrinya. Pikirannya bercabang, makin membuatnya tak paham. Begitulah. Bermula dari tak paham, kemudian tak mengerti, lalu lahirlah tak mempercayai.

Sementara ia membiarkan kebingungan meracuni hatinya, di seberang sana upacara telah dimulai. Kidung-kidung mantra terlantun, aroma dupa mulai tercium. Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menginjak satu per satu helaian kelopak sakura yang menyambut. Pelan namun anggun. Sunyi namun seperti bermelodi. Langkah-langkah mungil itu, akhirnya menemukan penghentian terakhir. Bara api tepat di hadapan.

Tanpa ragu, istrinya itu meneruskan langkahnya, memasuki merahnya api.

Ichigo menyaksikan semua itu dengan hati yang berdebar. _Lihat, Rukia dengan beraninya menantang bara, tak cukupkah itu menjadi bukti kesuciannya?_

_Hei, prosesi api suci belum selesai! Rukia masih harus membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti bara secara penuh, barulah bisa diputuskan._ Sisi dirinya yang lain masih enggan menerima.

Sempurna Rukia menembus api. Membiarkan tubuhnya terhalangi merahnya bara. Tak berselang lama, api yang menyelimuti itu berubah besar. Laksana angin topan yang menggulung, kobaran api itu terus memperlihatkan keganasannya. Panas semakin meninggi!

Rakyat menyingkir, tak ada yang berani mendekat. Semua mata hanya memandang tak percaya. Ratu mereka ditelan kobaran api!

Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kobaran api yang menggulung-gulung bagai air bah itu, semakin menelan seutuhnya tubuh Rukia. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Masihkah istrinya itu bisa bertahan?

Ah, tak mungkin! Kobaran sebesar itu mampu menggosongkan seekeor gajah hingga tulangnya melunak. Yang sekarang ada di dalam itu adalah Rukia, istrinya. Hapal betul ia kalau tubuh istrinya itu bahkan tak lebih besar dan tak lebih kuat dari para pelayan-pelayan muda yang baru saja lulus ujian.

_Aku mengabdi kepadamu dengan sepenuh hati, duhai rajaku. Bukan dengan sebuah janji, juga bukan dengan tujuh sumpah. Namun dengan cinta yang akan selalu terjaga. Dia tumbuh lalu mengakar, hingga membuat kakiku ini tak lagi bisa pergi jauh dari sisimu._

Kalimat-kalimat itu adalah apa yang pernah Rukia ucap tatkala mereka memandang bulan purnama bersama, saat mereka masih berstatus sepasang pengantin baru. Rentetan kalimat pengabdian yang kemudian membawa serta kenangan yang lama tersimpan. Dan sekarang kenangan-kenangan itu berdiam, mengetuk-ngetuk hatinya untuk meminta izin masuk.

Matanya terpejam sesaat, membiarkan banyaknya kenangan yang mendesaknya dari tadi mengalir dalam benak. Mulai dari pelukan pertama yang mereka jalani, sampai pelukan terakhir sebelum prosesi ini dilaksanakan. Dan semakin lama, nyeri dalam hatinya semakin menjadi. _Mengapa aku meragukanmu…_

Dua bola mata kecoklatan itu lantas terbuka. "Rukia…?" Lirih ia memanggil istrinya.

Namun semua sia-sia. Tentulah panggilan itu tak mampu menembus telinga istrinya. Gulungan api telah menjadi pembatas, suara yang begitu pelan itu hanya bisa meraih telinganya sendiri. Percuma. Ditambah lagi tak terdengar suara apa pun dari balik gulungan api. Rukia seakan menghilang. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemertak api yang melumat kayu-kayu pembakaran. Bagaimana keadaan istrinya?

Kepanikan melanda diri Ichigo. Dia harus menghentikan semua ini!

Dicabutnya senbonzakura yang sedari tadi berada di atas punggung –sebuah kebiasaan yang diturunkan oleh mendiang ayahnya, bersiap dengan pedang yang dibawa kemana pun-.

Senbonzakura teracung ke udara, ia lalu bersiap mengucapkan sebuah titah pada pedang saktinya. "Menyebarlah, seribu sakura!" Perintahnya begitu lantang.

Tak terjadi apa pun. Pedang itu tak bereaksi seperti biasanya. Padahal biasanya, pedang ini mampu menggerakkan beribu-ribu helaian kelopak sakura. Menebas tubuh musuh, membelah pepohonan, bahkan menghentikan hujan sekali pun ia sanggup. Lalu apa yang tengah terjadi? Mengapa pedang ini tak menuruti perintahnya?

Rupanya dia melupakan satu hal yang sangat krusial. Senbonzakura adalah pedang yang telah menyatu dengan hati Rukia. Dan sekali hati Rukia tersakiti, maka Senbonzakura pun tak lagi sakti. Pedang itu hanya akan menjadi selempeng besi tajam yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan.

Kepanikan makin menyebar dalam tetes darah yang terpacu dalam jantungnya. Ia masih tak menyerah. Jika Senbonzakura tak mau lagi bekerjasama, maka biarlah. Ia masih memiliki tubuhnya. Berlarilah ia menerjang sekumpulan penjaga, berlari untuk menembus kobaran api selayaknya sang istri. Ia hiraukan teriakan demi teriakan larangan yang mengarah padanya. Hei, dia tak lagi mau menjadi budak cemburu! Dengan mengelabui istrinya, si jelek Aizen itu tak mendapatkan apa pun. Hati dan tubuh Rukia secara pasti telah menjadi miliknya sedari awal!

Para pengawal istana serta rakyat yang berkerumun hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan raja mereka melakukan hal yang nekat. Bisik-bisik terdengar semakin kencang. Begitu pun api yang semakin mengganas. Seperti disiram minyak, kobaran itu malah semakin membesar.

Ichigo berusaha membuka matanya, menepis satu demi satu kilatan merah yang menghalangi. "Rukia.. Rukia.. kau di mana?" Panggilnya nyaris putus asa.

Panggilan itu tak berbuah hasil. Rukia tak dapat ia temukan. Cih, seingatnya bidang petak prosesi pembakaran ini tak luas, tapi mengapa ia tetap tak bisa menemukan Rukia? Atau jangan-jangan… dia telah menjadi abu?

Ah, tidak, tidak, ia tak sanggup membayangkan hal itu.

Berjalan dia di antara api-api yang menjilati tubuhnya, ketakutan terus menyebar, dia harap Rukia bisa terselamatkan. _Dewa, jangan ambil ia! Aku mengakui salahku._

Ajaib! Begitu kalimat pengakuan itu terucap, kobaran api yang begitu besar itu secara perlahan mengecil. Lantas lamat-lamat menghilang berikut asap-asapnya. Langit yang sempat pekat karena asap, berubah kembali menjadi biru cerah. Ichigo menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak mengerti. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, ia hanya menginginkan Rukia!

Detik berikutnya lain lagi, dari langit bermunculan helaian bunga sakura. Serupa selendang yang terbentang, helaian merah muda itu terbang menghiasi langit. Lamat-lamat, segumpal bunga sakura yang memanjang terlihat di antaranya. Gumpalan aneh yang terlihat seperti tengah membungkus sesosok tubuh itu lalu terbang agak rendah, dan tak lama rebah di atas tanah. Angin bertiup, menerbangkan satu demi satu helaian bunga sakura yang menggumpal tersebut. Memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah tertidur. Itu Rukia!

Semua mata yang memandang dibuat tercengang. Mereka saling berbisik mengenai apa yang terjadi. Baru kali ini prosesi api suci berjalan seperti ini.

Ichigo tak lagi peduli. Persetan dengan apa yang ada di dalam benak rakyatnya kali ini. Ia berlari mendekati tubuh Rukia yang tergolek lemah. Dibaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas pangkuannya. "Kalau kau masih mau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi, kumohon bukalah matamu."

Ichigo menunggu dengan hati yang gelisah. Tubuh Rukia memang tak tersentuh api sedikit pun. Tubuh putih bak porselen itu, masih mulus tak memperlihatkan goresan. Namun warna tubuhnya yang semakin memucat, membuat Ichigo begitu khawatir.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan dua bola mata keunguan yang masih terlihat meneduhkan. Ia lantas memeluk tubuh Rukia, meluapkankan perasaan bahagia karena Rukia masih bersamanya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" Pelukan makin mengencang.

Rukia melepas senyuman, ia lalu membalas pelukan tersebut. "Bukan hanya maaf, aku akan memberikan kembali satu diriku ini untukmu, Yang Mulia. Berlari menerobos api demi menyelematkanku, aku tak lagi memiliki alasan menyimpan amarah padamu."

Begitulah, secara sepihak prosesi api suci ditetapkan berakhir begitu saja. Tanpa upacara penutupan, tanpa kidung mantra yang mengakhiri, juga tanpa pidato resmi dari sang raja. Rakyat telah bungkam dengan sendirinya. Menyaksikan sendiri Raja dan Ratu mereka tak mampu lepas satu sama lain, mereka meyakini bahwa upacara ini tak lagi perlu dilanjutkan.

Dan memang seharusnya tak lagi dilanjutkan, karena sedari awal prosesi api suci ini tak seharusnya diadakan. Andai saja mereka bisa paham lebih awal betapa mencintai dan mempercayai itu adalah satu yang padu. Tentu tak perlu ada seorang istri yang menangis dalam hati, dan tentu juga tak perlu ada seorang suami yang menaruh curiga.

Bdg, 280414

* * *

Plot fanfik ini terinspirasi dari kisah Rama dan Shinta. Bagian _ending_ serta beberapa alur pendukung terpaksa saya rubah, menyesuaikan dengan plot yang saya butuhkan.


End file.
